His Biggest Fear
by gurugirl
Summary: Remus Lupin has a fear. It's not the moon anymore, it's not Voldemort, it's not even Andormeda's awful cooking! It's something much more scary... Rated T, one-shot.


**Hello everyone! It's Gurugirl. This a one-shot that I thought of randomly, and decided I would write it down. It's set in the Deathly Hallows, wherever you'd like to place it. It's a bit weird but I had fun writing it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclamer: If you've heard of the Characters somewhere else, then you know they don't belong to me.**

His Biggest fear

His fear wasn't the moon anymore, he could handle that now. His fear wasn't Andormeda's awful cooking, which he feared more than Voldemort himself. But he wasn't even afraid of Voldemort (much) anymore. No, his biggest fear was losing her. His beautiful dora. If he lost her, if she left him, his life would not be worth living.

*

Dora walked in the room. The fire went out as she slammed the door. Her hair was bright red, and her eyes were black. Her face was deadly serious, and she seemed set on what she was about to do. Remus looked up at her and smiled, but she didn't returned that smile, instead she glared.

"Dora love, are you ok?" he asked cautiously, she seemed like any minute she would exploded. Her hair was as red as the lava in a volcano.

"No, I am not ok" she snarled viciously. He was a little taken back by this, she had never spoke to him like that before.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked tentively.

"You. Your what's wrong!" she shouted, her hair turned black. Remus stood up and moved around the table towards her. She jumped back. "Don't touch me, you...monster!".

That totally surprised him. He froze. His heart seemed to momentarily stop beating, and his head raced with the shock of these words.

"Monster?" he asked, his voice shook with anger and hurt. She ignored him, and chucked a file at him that he swore hadn't been in her hands a minute ago. "What's this?".

"Divorce papers" she said simply. "I can't be with someone like you anymore, i've-" she stopped and took a breath "i've met someone else". He gasped in shock. Pain flooded every particle in his body, hurt pumped through his veins and suffocated his heart. A thousand knives punctured his skin. He felt like he was dying. He looked down at the papers, only then realising he'd dropped them.

"But, Dora. I thought, I thought you loved me? I love you" he said pleadingly, taking her hand but she pushed him roughly away. He fell into the table and grunted in pain.

"Love you? How could I ever love someone like you? Your filth, scum of the earth. I married you out of pity. Your pathetic!" she spat. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears.

"He can never love you like I do" he said with a shaky voice. Dora moved closer to him and looked down at him with disgust in her eyes.

She crouched down. "No. He can love me better. He'll be the someone I can touch without feeling sick. He'll be the one I can raise a family with, not monsters. He'll be better than you in every way" she sneered, and then laughed cruelly. "Sign the papers and send them to me, I don't want to see you ever again" she said, pulling off her ring and chucking it at him. She stood up straight and walked out of the room.

Remus watched her go, she didn't even look back. Very ounce of him was in agony, but not of physical pain, of emotional pain. He thought his life was perfect, perhaps he was wrong. Out of nowhere it seemed, a bottle of poison sat on the side. It was tempting, there was nothing worth living for...

*

He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He looked around him, he was in bed. It'd all just been a dream, a stupid nightmare. He ran his hand over his face in relief, wiping the sweat beads off his forehead. The quarter moon was shinning outside the window, casting a shadow on the bed.

Next to him something moved. He looked down to his right, to see Dora, his beautiful wife, turning over in her sleep. Her hair was bright bubblegum pink, and spilling around her, over the pillow. She was beautiful, a sight for sore and extremely tired eyes. She looked so peaceful, and he didn't want to wake her, but he needed to know. He needed to know if she was for real.

He shook her lightly, she stirred and turned over. "Dora" he whispered giving her another shake. Her eyes snapped open, she looked up at her husband, sitting there looking all tense. She sat herself up next to him.

"Remus, what's wrong?" she asked sleepily, but worriedly all the same.

"Dora, do you love me?" he asked, it sounded strange coming from his lips. It was usually her who asked that. She laughed.

"Of course I do!".

"And you won't leave me, because of what I am?" he asked. She looked slightly confused.

"Of course I won't Remus. You really think i'd leave you? I'll never leave you, and neither will the little pain that's kicking me right now, in agreement" she said rubbing her tummy. "I know, daddy is silly" she said speaking to the baby in her tummy.

"Yes, it's seems I am" he agreed light heartedly.

"Baby and me would both like to know why your asking these silly questions?" she asked in a funny voice. He rubbed his neck, something he always did when he was worried.

"Well, I had a dream, that... you left me" he said quietly.

"What a stupid dream to have, because like it or not, i'm not going anywhere" she smiled, taking his hand. "Your stuck with me". He smiled at her.

"Forever?".

"Forever. Now can I go back to sleep please?" she asked, pouting her lip and doing her best puppy dog eyes.

"You may" he said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Mr. Lupin" she whispered before laying back down. He layed back down next to her and settled himself.

"Love you too Mrs. Lupin". She had her eyes closed, and looked to be asleep, but she smiled as he said this, so he knew she wasn't. Remus put his arms around her tight, as if scared she would suddenly disappear, and she snuggled up close to him.

It took him a while to drift off to sleep, but he soon fell into a deep sleep just by watching her sleep. His dreams were better this time, they were of him and Dora in a park, sitting on some swings. And when he looked down he was holding a blue haired baby on his lap.

That night he learned that he would never have to face his biggest fear, because it was no longer one.

**Ok, so...what did you think. Bit of a duff ending I know, but I struggled to round it off. Reviews appreciated. Gurugirl! xx**


End file.
